


кому ты нужен

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; вероятный исход сражения Хисоки и Куроро на Небесной Арене и его последствия





	кому ты нужен

**Author's Note:**

> это все 351 глава  
> сопливая оосная фигня  
> наверное

Он делает шаг вперед.  
В коридоре, ведущим с арены, жутко темно и сильно пахнет железом. Сзади раздается восхищенный ор, судьи буквально кричат в микрофоны, надрывая голоса. Какая победа! Какое убийство! Такой бой толпа забудет еще нескоро! На Небесной Арене подобное случается настолько редко, что еще несколько дней все будут говорить о невероятной схватке двух мастеров этажей, закончившейся гибелью одного из них. Куроро Люцифер уже никого не вызовет на ринг, никого не убьет — ведь его голова лежит в нескольких метрах от тела в луже собственной крови. Куроро мертв, все чествуют его убийцу, но тому нет до этого дела. Все звуки доносятся до него как сквозь вату, железом пахнет все — особенно руки, кожа на которых содрана до крови.  
Каждый шаг дается с трудом. Он делает еще один.  
Это был роскошный бой. Нет, великолепный. Куроро показал, на что способен, доказал, что был тем бутоном, чье цветение стоило ждать долгие три года. Распустился, заблагоухал — Хисоке до пор чудилось, что он чувствует его запах, смешанный с вонью крови и пота. До сих пор чудилось, что он смотрит в эти бездонные темные глаза и видит в них свою смерть. До сих пор... Но нет — смерть нашел Куроро, навечно уставившись в янтарные глаза Хисоки. Словно осуждая.  
Куроро Люцифер больше никого не осудит.  
Спину жжет словно огнем. Хисоке все еще мерещится, что Куроро склоняется над ним — усмехается, шепчет сладким голосом на ухо, что предателей в Призрачном отряде не прощают. Продолжает скалить зубы и медленно выжигает на спине паука с четверкой на брюшке. Вечное напоминание, сладкая месть за утраченных товарищей и сотрудничество с выродком из клана Курута. Кожу лижет огонь, и это, так странно, по-настоящему больно — не как всегда, не что-то возбуждающее, и Хисока поднимает свой взгляд на Куроро. Они встречаются глазами.  
Янтарь тонет в ночи.  
Хисока делает еще один шаг. Последний.  
Потом он падает на колени и, кажется, его тошнит собственной кровью — она везде. Он не уверен, что все это реально, голова идет кругом, ноги не держат. Содранные в кровь ладони болят, сломанная рука почти не чувствуется, а из порезанного живота, кажется, сейчас вывалятся кишки. Крови много, кровь везде, и это так неправильно и странно, что он не верит, что это и правда происходит. Но где-то глубоко в душе понимает. Умрет. Глупо, бесславно, не как Куроро. Но он не хочет умирать, он слишком многого не сделал, и этот слабый свет воли заставляет его оставаться в сознании, держась за нить жизни ободранными руками.  
В груди больно, каждый вдох отдается спазмом. Руки слабеют, и он заваливается на бок, не в силах остаться даже на коленях. Живот болит, грудь болит, конечности болят — это так _ужасно_ , они не дают покоя, заставляя кусать губу до крови в попытке удержать ускользающее сознание. Он хрипло дышит и протягивает руку вперед — туда, где ему видится призрачный образ Мачи, которая виделась ему тем спасением, которое точно не даст умереть. Но Мачи не придет, он знает это точно — она сама убьет его, придушив тонкой нитью.  
Хисока закрывает глаза — всего на секунду, как ему кажется — но в следующее мгновение он чувствует, как кто-то поднимает его с пола, а потом все куда-то плывет, и это продолжается, продолжается, продолжается... Вокруг мелькают яркие краски, непонятно, что происходит. Хисока наклоняет голову — на него смотрит какая-то девочка в униформе Небесной Арены, она смешно морщит брови и почти белыми губами произносит:  
— ...стер Мороу, только не засыпайте!  
Он не понимает, что она ему говорит, видит лишь шевелящиеся губы и почти не слышит - в ушах словно вода. Она крепко сжимает его пальцы и говорит что-то еще, но Хисока все еще не понимает, тупо смотря на то, как она бежит рядом, окруженная людьми в белом. Все вокруг движется и кружится, Хисока чувствует, как у него крутит живот. Он закрывает глаза еще раз — всего на секунду — но открыть их уже не может. Голос девочки становится все дальше и дальше.  
В последние секунды он думает, что она похожа на Мачи.

Мачи и правда приходит — через несколько дней, словно ворон, нацелившийся на тело Куроро. Но по пути она слышит о том, что Хисока — ей внезапно становится смешно — сейчас ходит по краю между жизнью и смертью, и ей интересно, что же сделал Куроро с этим самовлюбленным ублюдком, который посмел вызвать лидера на равный бой. Как глупо, как самонадеянно. В стиле Хисоки. Она пробирается в палату без особых проблем, ведь охраны даже нет — полуживые никому не нужны — и ей не приходится пачкать руки в крови. Она тихо проходит в комнату и останавливается перед кроватью. И даже удивляется.  
Но как-то невесело.  
Раньше за подобное вторжение он попытался бы убить ее картами, сказал бы что-то едкое и улыбнулся своей фальшивой лживой усмешкой. Но карты остались там, у тела Куроро, а он лежит здесь, прямо перед ней. Без сознания. Сначала Мачи кажется, что это не Хисока, и что ее обманули — она редко видела его без макияжа, но то был абсолютно другой человек. Бледный, отощавший, напоминавший скорее тень, нежели того непобедимого Хисоку, который недвусмысленно зазывал ее остаться и сунулся в бессмысленный бой с Кастро. Мачи не хочется жалеть убийцу лидера — одна мысль об этом вызывает у нее отвращение — но сломанная фигура перед ней заставляет усомниться в своих убеждениях. Это странно. Неправильно. Так не должно быть. Сейчас Хисока должен скалиться ей, мыслями находясь на арене, а Куроро... должен просто быть. Жить.  
Они оба убили друг друга тогда, с Куроро — просто кому-то повезло чуть больше. И сейчас счастливчик лежит перед ней, смертельно бледный, с впалыми щеками и тенями под глазами. Тень себя прежнего. Жалкое подобие оригинала, на которое совершенно не хочется смотреть.  
Дыхание настолько тихое и слабое, что его слышно только если близко-близко наклониться. Мачи нависает над ним и рукой сметает мокрые от пота волосы со лба. Вблизи все выглядит еще более противоестественно, и Мачи на мгновение замирает, после чего морщится.  
— Болван.  
Он и правда болван. Как и Куроро. Но Хисока-то живой.  
Мачи осторожно целует его в лоб и поднимается.


End file.
